Takeshi Yoshioka
Takeshi Yoshioka (吉岡 毅志 Yoshioka Takeshi, Born March 22, 1979) is a Japanese actor and voice actor represented by Queen's Ave-α and currently 10-Point. He is nicknamed Takeshi Man (たけしマン). Early Life Takeshi Yoshioka was born on March 22, 1979 in Shinjuku at Tokyo. Career Yoshioka was acting career debuted on 1997. He played the protagonist Gamu Takayama, as well as Ultraman Gaia's voice actor in the same name series from 1998 to 1999. On 2002, Takeshi was part of a limited Tokusatsu actor unit, Hero730. On August 31, 2007, he left Queen's Ave-α. Takeshi is currently affiliated with 10-Point. He later reprised his role as Gamu Takayama/Ultraman Gaia in the film Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers for the first time in seven years on 2008. Personal Life On October 10, 2009, Takeshi Yoshioka announced on his blog that he married Flip-Flap member Aiko and they have a son in 2012. They later divorced on October 10, 2014, right in the fifth year anniversary of their marriage, but the reason for divorce was never revealed. On July 4, 2015, Takeshi later announced in his blog that married Ultraman Mebius actress Misato Hirata. and later was divorce on 2018 Gallery Shunji, Yoshioka, Hiroshi & Tsuruno behind the scene.jpg| Takeshi, Shunji Igarashi, Hiroshi Nagano and Takeshi Tsuruno in 2008 Takeshi & Taiyo.jpg| Takeshi and Taiyo Sugiura was show poster of Ultraman films 2 Takemine and Yoshika.jpg| Takeshi and Keiji Takamine (actor of Seiji Hokuto) Shunji and Takeshi.jpg| Takeshi and Shunji Igarashi Takeshi Gaia & Kohji Seven.jpg| Takeshi and Kohji Moritsugu F0145ede.jpg| Takeshi meet young Thai fans at Thailand show 5469e0cc.jpg 02832e9e.jpg Gamu and Ultraman Gaia at display.jpg| Takeshi near Ultraman Gaia statue at display Gamu and Hiroya and China fans.jpg| Takeshi and Hassei Takano and Chinese fans Gamu and Hiroya at China.jpg| Takeshi and Hassei was show Ultra Replica of Esplender and Agulator at China Gamu and Hiroya at China2.jpg Trivia * he was last births of 1979 acting of Ultra Series * he Alongside Hassei Takano, he was also a smoker in real life. * he first acting was teenager year old. after in 1999 was 20 year old * he was actor was travel to Asian Ultraman show. he was travel in Thailand was playing his characters. any Thai fans of Ultraman Gaia was meeting to him. * he was playing of himself. was in Hyperspace. but the films was original planned for his character and himself character. was meet two scene. however the film was Takeshi was playing two his characters. in Ultraman Tiga, Ultraman Dyna, & Ultraman Gaia: The Decisive Battle in Hyperspace * his his birthdate was March 22. was same of Chico Marx and Bruno Ganz * About Gamu Takayama played in Ultraman Gaia, although the setting of "Genius boy" was exactly opposite to himself, it was also a setting to have a fighting spirit that actively moves even if he fails, so from that point. It was easy for acting. He played as Gamu again in Superior Ultraman 8 Brothers, but since the work Gaia is a setting called Parallel World, he is considering both works separately, and on the extension of the TV series. He said he wants to play his dream. * he was first wedding with Aiko (his first wife) was attended by Misato Hirata (his future second wife), Hassei Takano and Taiyo Sugiura. His wedding as well had Hassei, Taiyo and Takeshi himself in their respective Ultraman characters, transforming into their respective Ultra Warriors and fight against Gan Q, all while Alien Magma became the wedding's host. Taiyo Sugiura recorded this event in his blog a year later. Category:Actor Category:Voice Actor Category:People Category:Japanese People Category:1970s births Category:Ultraman Gaia Category:Ultraman Gaia cast Category:Ultra Human Hosts cast Category:People from Tokyo Category:Asia People Category:A to Z